Promise Me
by frank.iero.saved.me
Summary: Seventh Heaven & Army Wives Crossover. After he left town, she thought she’d never see him again. But five years he returns for her, a different man, a changed man. He achieved a new goal, and he wants her to come with him. More inside. CHAPTER ONE UP!
1. summary

**Summary**

Seventh Heaven && Army Wives Crossover. After he left town, she thought she'd never see him again. But five years he returns for her, a different man, a changed man. He achieved a new goal, and he wants her to come with him. But how will she be able to handle being the newest Army Wife on the base? And how will he handle the new role of fatherhood?


	2. i've got all this ringin in my ears

**Title:** Promise Me. 

**Author:** FrankxIeroxSavedxMe

**Summary:** Seventh Heaven Army Wives Crossover. After he left town, she thought she;d never see him again. But five years he returns for her, a different man, a changed man. He achieved a new goal, and he wants her to come with him. But how will she be able to handle being the newest Army Wife on the base? And how will he handle the new role of fatherhood?

**Disclaimer:** It's kind of a Trevor/Roxy Story all over again. I don't own either show, or pretty much the basis and backbone of this story. Actually it's a lot like the Trevor/Roxy story, but pretty much a different couple, but maybe that will form a bond? I don't own any of the characters, except for characters that were never in the shows 'Army Wives' or 'Seventh Heaven'. So I really don't own anything, except for part of the plot. So if you want to sue me, go ahead, but there's nothing to sue for, and if by chance you win, all you receive is a cookie.

**Rating:** Mmm, we'll rate it **T** just to be safe. Cause who knows how it will play out, I'm just writing it as I go along.

**Warning:** We'll warn you of things that could be seen. Abuse, Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Bar Scenes, that kind of stuff. Not sure that it will actually be in here, but like I said, playing it by ear, so who knows what could end up in here, nothing that bad.

**Authors Note:** I like the show Seventh Heaven and the show Army Wives. Oh and Trevor LeBlanc [Drew Fuller is so _my_ future husband, so you can't have him.

**Chapter Disclaimer:** I don't own the chapter title, it's the title of a song by Fall Out Boy. And I wouldn't say I own the coupling displayed in this chapter. Anybody that watched seventh heaven, saw it coming, they just kind of killed our dreams, but I'm sure it probably all would have played out if they continued the show. The couple just kind of danced around each other in the show, but given time, they would've been together, so let's say I half own it. And I don't own the ideal of this chapter either, it comes from the first episode of Army Wives that I watched. So yeah, you should watch Army Wives on Lifetime to understand it all.

-

**I've got all this ringing in my ears, and none on my fingers.**

Ruthie Denise Camden's life hadn't played out how she thought it would. She always saw herself marrying Martin Brewer and having the perfect family with him, but now five years later, nothing of the sort. It's not like he fully rejected her. I mean, he did, with the whole Sandy thing, but he came back for her. And she killed that perfect marriage, for T-bone. Now looking back on that decision she didn't know how she could've honestly said she loved T-bone. She was pretty much ultimately protecting herself from getting hurt, but didn't she get hurt anyways?

After her decision of no to martin, he left town. He went to go to college to play baseball and she hadn't heard of or from him since. Her and T-bone did some stupid shit and nine months later came a baby, a boy named Hayden Thomas. T-bone ditched three days after his son's birth and she hadn't really heard much since. He had gotten married and informed Eric Camden, Ruthie's father, that he wanted nothing to do with Ruthie nor Hayden and that Ruthie could go fuck herself.

So now, life was as fucked up as ever. She was a single mother to four-year-old Hayden Thomas Camden. Her old friend who is an alcoholic, Peter Petrowski, watched her son for her because she was to stubborn to ask her parents and the rest of her family for help. And she worked in a bar, getting hit on nightly. She paid peter by having sex with him, which had cost her. She had gotten pregnant with his child, but the baby, Christina Patricia Petrowski, died of SIDS.

Now she stood up on the bar, serving alcohol drinks, and entertaining guys with her dancing. She frowned and let out a gasp as Peter walked in and excused herself before getting off the bar. "Where the hell is Hayden?"

"Mmm. With some guy. He showed up at your apartment while I was watching him and offered to watch him so I could go get a drink. His name was Dalton, I think." He said racking his brain for the name. "Yeah Dalton. He said he had ties with you and that you wouldn't mind. And he kinda looked familiar so I figured..."

"Figured what? That I would be all peachy with you leaving my kid with some stranger." She couldn't think of a Dalton and then it popped in her brain, a guy she made out with at some fireworks was named Dalton. But how would he know her address? "God Peter, your such a dumb ass. Tell my boss something important came up."

-

Ruthie had conquered the ten minute drive in three and now was running up the stairs to her apartment. All the lights were off except for a faint glow from the kitchen. "Hayden! Hayden? Where are you? It's mom."

"Shh. You'll wake him and it took me forever to get him to sleep. Apparently he doesn't like strangers putting him to bed." A somewhat familiar voice said. "I'm in the kitchen."

She entered the kitchen, scared of whether she should walk out and call the police or actually go in the kitchen. She decided to glance around the corner first. And saw a table, with a red tablecloth and candles lit and what looked to be spaghetti and salad. She walked all the way in and saw someone down on one knee on her floor holding a small box that had something shiny in it.

"Ruthie Denise Camden. I know that I've screwed your life up and that I tried to fix it and that you _were_ in love with T-bone and that _I_ haven't been here in five years. And that we don't even know each other well anymore, but I know everything about you. You were my best friend forever and helped me through good and bad and Ruthie I still love you. I want you to be more then just a best friend that you were, or just _that_ girl that I _once_ knew. Ruthie Camden, I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?"

* * *

**What does Ruthie say? Will she turn down the love of her life? Or ultimately say yes? And can Ruthie deal with what comes with the role of marriage if she says yes?**

**Please R&R.**

**-Tara Lynn**


End file.
